couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Freeman23 Letric Prelude to Chapters 8-9.
This is a slip in chapter from a point of view of the upcoming character Letric Tech. It is written currently by Freeman23 however if this series should go past the chapters ahead in the SilverAthenawiseFreeman23, chapters 1-8, then other characters can join but for now some rules later stuff. Destination and setting can only be added by freeman23 by request or by his will alone. Humorous comments regarding Letric Tech will be applauded or deleted. Okay good to go, great. Letric Tech Part 1 Setting: AulTech Manufacturing Plant, Wichita, Kanasas. Floor 57, East wing, CEO Superior's Office. Current Character POV: Letric Tech, and Narrator. Narrator: AULTech Industries the third largest corporation in the world, but argueably the most powerful in history, is one of dedication to the welfare, safety and support of its employees and customers. Unopposed by construction of the highest quality in the largest quanity of products guarenteed too... Beeoop! A click of the remote and all twenty television screens of the commercial turn off. Seated in a leather back chair, was a young adult man, with a bussiness suit and on listening to a literal look alike of himself at a very large desk making calls to a variety of businesses. The man was tall but not too tall, and his hair a brownish black was combed neatly despite a mild cowlick near the left side. Over his business suit he wore a blue fuzzy robe and slippers wear his dress shoes would have been. His face had the hint of unshaven shadow. He looked tired but at the same time he seemed rather alone. Currently he was staring at a computer looking for a dating website that would not disclose information to the recipitant. Eventually he clicked it off and the laptop folded itself up until it was a small hand sized cube. "No hope, no likelyhood, no ( his face contorted) Love." He stood up and walked through a door that was part of the wall, entering a more secluded office space. There was a desk and board room table and chair that faced the window over looking the city and the river. he ran through the numbers. 459 dates, all of them only interested in his wealth, 32 sueings for marriage to him, 269 media scams trying to get him discredited, all failed, but it kept giving him the same painful reminder that when you are worth over a trillion dollars, it is impossible to find someone who loves you for you and not for what you are or have. He looked toward the city and the horizon, there had to be somebody, 7 billion humans, 3 billion monsters, 42 million demigods, 1.4 million deties, there had to be someone. He turned away from the view and changed his clothes into a dinner jacket and proceeded downstairs where the limo was waiting for him. Inside the car a scanning device scanned hs face and alered it to remove signs of tiring, and emotional stress, Two very large body guards rode with him, facing away from him. While he got doctored up by his device. His driver, Courtny a beautiful black haired woman drove the car toward the five star resteraunt where his date was supposed to show up at. As he entered the resteraunt despite press being nearby for other VIP's who were visiting, turned rapidly from their other targets and ran toward him, his two body gaurds then stepped in side by side of him and his drive in front of him to block the reporters. As he entered the resteraunt he handed a four thousand dollar check to the manager who promptly shut the doors to the resteraunt area and turned off the open sign. His date was there another blonde haired woman wearing a dark purple dress. "How is it that whenever i say find me someone all of them are always blonde?" He wondered as he sat down. the wine was served and questions were asked but just like before everything he said she just laughed at it and agreed with him on everything. By the time the meal was done Letric was sick of trying to get an honest conversation out of the woman. His waiters and their manager, were talking in the back room. Manager: I ussually don't try to get to know my customers because they rarely show up twice, but Mr. tech though shows up here every night, for the past 2 years and each time with another young lady who, well what do you boys think? Waiter #1: To tell you the truth she may be a beauty queen but that girl like all the others must be tied to some gold digger clan because, Mr. Tech just can't seem to ever get another option. Waiter#2: you gotta admire the guy y'know i mean if it were me the date would have been over in the first five minutes, but the guy just provides the meal and acts good conduct and never insults, or complains, in front of any of us,. Manager: Tell the chef to make a plate of pastries and icecream, when the young lady leaves, i will go and talk like i do every friday night to the last customer. But this time just serve it to Mr. Tech. Waiter# 3: yes sir. When the woman had left and Letric Tech was alone, and the last guest had left, The manager sat down at his table with him. "Evening Pablo," Letric Tech said solomely has he sat back in his chair. "Letric, this is been the 460th date you have had this year and two monthes, perhaps you should try another dating site, this one is just no good." He said has the pastries and icecream was delivered. "Tell you what, you should try aquiring a date from someplace outside of the city for a change, it would do you some good, just don't go to vegas, or to california, go where the heart is, in rural america, or on the east coast, here, Why not go to New york, and talk with my brother, he owns another resteraunt, there i will call him up and he can find you a good girl to date. yes?" Manager. "Thanks Pablo, I have been needing to take a trip there anyway, whats the name of his place?" Letric Tech. The Restraunt is called Manchego, ask for Paltino, he's my brother." "I wiil do that, thankyou." He stayed for a bit and chatted about other things. When he was done he had just purchased the restraunt, as option for excutives and was on his way home to get ready for a flight to new york. Morning The alarm sounded at 5:30 am. I arose from the bed and wrapped my robe around myself. Turning left away from my bed i walked toward the my non-shabti desk. Once i sat down a device lowered itself over my head. In a minute i would be updated on everything that had occured in the last 12 hours from my shabti replacements, when the process was complete an hour later, I took a ProcureAul, (a non addictive instant pain killer my company designs for virtually any kind of pain, but for me especially headaches from using that device, which is why it is not on the market yet) and proceeded to the washroom to freshen up. I turned on the Vortex shower, (another product not yet on the market, due to well, installtion purposes) As its shower heads began to spin around me i could feel instantly a freshness of the morning. Pushing the orange button to add soap to the mix. After the rinse cycle for the body the a second shield came down to coverup my face so my hair could be washed while my face stayed dry. When the shower finished the the water drained rapidly and i stepped out of the shower onto the the moving conveyor belt floor where my body was then scanned and with minture nanites constructing my clothing around me this way I saved time. (This is also not on the market as because most people do not have the space for this type of scanner nor the space for the nanites to be stored in. And because well the device have annoying feeling that only a few such as myself don't mind feeling.) I soon stepped off the converyor belt and stepped in front of the mirror, again i was scanned and my hair was rearranged to look combed. Finishing, I made a call to have the car ready and I proceeded to the elevator. Olympus has crummy tunes, mine are awesome. As I reached the lobby two corporate security joined me as I stepped into the car. Cortney as usual was driving. I made sure once that i would never comment about having knowningly hired a monster as driver. The ride to the airport was short and as i left the car, and went through security i noticed a small group of teenagers who were trying to get a tickets but seemed to be short of money and from the looks of it seemed to be carrying demigod weapons under their clothing. I decided i would pitch and help them out so, i stepped out of the security line and walked over to them. (this is where it cuts to chapter when kiara harison and her group show up at the airport trying to get to Los Angeles. Psychot will also make his first appearance and try to kill them in the airport, this will also be the *death* of Derrick allowing for Bryan to take a bigger role in Kim's life. Letric Tech will divert his private jet to Los Angelus to drop them off, then continue back toward New York city. from there we can start a side series with his coupled member if we can get one to work) Category:Freeman23 Category:Characters Category:Divisional Demigod